Yubel Deck
A Yubel Deck primarily revolves around the use of the 3 'Yubel' monsters, and supporting their evolution to their next level, while preventing your opponent from getting rid of Yubel until you want it to be destroyed, and thus evolve to its next level. Yubel Beat Down Decks Yubel Rush focuses on quickly summoning Yubel, and using certain effects to destroy it in order to summon the next level monster(s). As Yubel is difficult for your opponent to destroy, this deck speeds up the player intentionally destroying their own Yubel. Cards such as Man-Eater Bug and Thunder Crash can aid Yubel's initial destruction, allowing swift summoning of Yubel - Terror Incarnate. As Yubel - Terror Incarnate's effect activate as soon as it leaves the field, cards such as Compulsory Evacuation Device can aid the summoning of Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare. In order to augment Yubel's protection and DARK theme, cards such as Obsidian Dragon and Legendary Fiend can be useful, as well as the mandatory Mystic Tomato, which can automatically Special Summon Yubel as soon as it is destroyed in battle. Phantom Skyblaster can be useful, combined with protective Trap Cards, in order to damage your opponent's Life Points as well as summon Tokens to be used for Yubel's Tribute Cost. Phantom of Chaos is also useful to emulate Yubel's ability if it is in the Graveyard. Also since all 3 Yubel monsters are high level, The Calculator works great in this deck. Nightmare Archfiends can work its way into an OTK should you can get them all to attack Terror Incarnate or Ultimate NIghtmare. The Yubel cards can also be used for stalling, particularly Terror Incarnate as it wipes the field of monsters at the end of your turn. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Puppet Master * Turbo Synchron * Armageddon Knight * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Cyber Dragon * Dark Grepher * Darklord Zerato * Doom Shaman * Montage Dragon * Metabo Globster * Morphing Jar * Mystic Tomato * Necro Gardna * The Calculator * Yubel * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Spell Cards * Nightmare Archfiends * Fiend's Sanctuary * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Recurring Nightmare * Premature Burial * Allure of Darkness * Hand Destruction * Brain Control * Monster Reborn * Dark Hole * Lightning Vortex * Scapegoat * Fires of Doomsday * Monster Gate * Inferno Reckless Summon * Heart of Clear Water * Reasoning * Cold Wave Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Staunch Defender * Dark Illusion * Needle Ceiling * Torrential Tribute * Magic Cylinder * Bottomless Trap Hole * Sakuretsu Armor * Shift * Limit Reverse * Damage Condenser * Assault on GHQ * Trap Hole Weaknesses * Cards such as Rainbow Veil and Getsu Fuhma can pose problems in terms of Yubel's effect being negated and Yubel or Yubel - Terror Incarnate having no effect when they are destroyed, and "Angel O7's" effect-destroying ability pose serious problems for Yubel-based decks, especially seeing as how all three incarnations of Yubel are completely devoid of ATK and DEF points. Destiny Hero - Plasma will also negate Yubel's effects. * Rock Decks that Bounce Yubel back to the Hand or Deck is a serious threat. Rocks also tend to have low ATK, making the whole point of Yubel moot. * Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror can be a huge nuisance to a Yubel deck due to it negating the effect of Yubel monsters. * Another big problem is a Lightsworn deck. Judgment Dragon can cause serious problems by paying out 1000 lp's multiple times to get rid of all 3 yubels and attack for game. Side decking some Light-Imprisoning Mirrors will help and possibly a Soul Release to counter act the mighty Judgment Dragon. Calculator Yubel The idea of this deck is to quickly search Yubel, Metal Reflect Slime, and other high level monsters, along with The Calculator, then clear the field, and attack for game. You can use any Draw Engine you want, but most prefer Destiny Heroes. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Yubel * The Calculator * Mystic Tomato * Sangan * Destiny Hero - Disk Commander * Dark Magician of Chaos * Destiny Hero - Plasma * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Phantom Skyblaster * Lava Golem * Grinder Golem * Doom Shaman Spell Cards * Upstart Goblin * Allure of Darkness * Destiny Draw * Trade-In * Reasoning * Monster Gate * Dimension Fusion * Monster Reborn * Premature Burial * Foolish Burial * Hand Destruction Trap Cards * Mirror Force * Sakuretsu Armor (Alternative Dimensional Prison) * Limit Reverse * Metal Reflect Slime Doom Shaman/Swing of memories This is one of the easiest ways to abuse Yubel-Terror Incarnate. All you need is Doom Shaman in the graveyard and Yubel in hand or graveyard. Activate Swing of Memories to special summon Doom Shaman, then second summon it and use its effect to summon Yubel. In the end phase Doom Shaman gets destroyed by swing of memories' effect; when shaman leaves the field all special summoned monsters by this effect are destroyed. So yubel dies and you get Terror Incarnate on the end phase, when you can activate the "Dark Hole" effect. Alternatively, use Limit Reverse during your opponents turn to Special Summon Yubel from your graveyard, then in your turn switch Yubel into defence position to destroy it and bring out Yubel - Terror Incarnate. Recommended Cards * Doom Shaman * Armageddon Knight/Dark Grepher * Foolish Burial * Limit Reverse Virus Control Yubel By adjusting the Doom Shaman/Swing of Memories Yubel Deck, it becomes possible to integrate the Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast / Deck Devastation Virus / Eradicator Epidemic Virus group of cards, and by utilizing the ease with which Yubel-Terror Incarnate can be summoned as a stalling strategy until Doom Shaman or another appropriate monster can be summoned for Deck Devastation Virus Fodder, Fusilier Dragon is drawn into for Eradicator Epidemic Virus, or, waiting until an opponent overextends to destroy Yubel-Terror Incarnate and Yubel-The Ultimate Nightmare to play Crush Card Virus and severely punish them for the play. The primary issue is being able to capitalize. There are a couple of answers to that, and thats what the rest of the deck is made up of. Recommended Cards * Limit Reverse * Dark Grepher * Doom Shaman * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Deck Devastation Virus * Crush Card Virus * Swing of Memories * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast Sacred Phoenix of Yubel This Deck focuses on quickly summoning Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys and using their effects to control the duel. Yubel - Terror Incarnate's effect triggers during the end phase while Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys is on the field, destroying all monsters on the field, including Sacred Phoenix. Because it was destroyed by a card effect, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys is special summoned to the field during the standby phase and destroys all spells and traps on the field. Because Yubel - Terror Incarnate has destroyed all monsters on the field, it becomes easier to inflict damage upon the opponent's life points by clearing the field of your opponent's monsters and eventually attacking for game. Reccomended Cards * Limit Reverse * Dark Grepher * Armageddon Knight * Silent Doom/Swing of Memories * Hand of Nephthys * The Calculator * Metal Reflect Slime * Treeborn Frog * Reinforcement of the Army * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial * Reasoning Category:Deck Type